My Yakuza Prince
by Yakuza Maiden
Summary: The second youngest member of the Yakuza, Kurosaki Clan, Ichigo Kurosaki, decides to seduce his lean muscled brunette lover into bed. How will Fujioka Hokusai react?


Fujioka Hokusai looked at Ichigo Kurosaki, his lover, up and down as Ichigo cooked lunch. Well, lunch for his little sister. "Like what you see?" Ichigo asked and smirked. Fujioka's cheeks were tinted light pink. Ichigo Kurosaki was a red-headed , soft golden eyed, slim beauty whose torso tapered down to a narrow waist and hips much like his younger sister's. Most people in Kimura Village did not know it, but, Ichigo and his little sister, Kohaku, were part of a Yakuza clan, Kurosaki in Nishioka. They, with the Kurosaki Clan, own most of the liquor and gambling establishments, and many other businesses except for fashion. They had a personal tailor though. Ichigo was twenty-one years old and his sister was sixteen, though she looked twelve or thirteen. Despite their age, they were more dangerous than they looked. Fujoika, on the other hand, was an idiot who was brown-haired, brown-eyed handsome guy who was more muscular than Ichigo. "Yes, yes I do, Ichi-chan." Fujioka replied and got up from his place on the chair to wrap his arms around his lover's waist. "You're much more beautiful than most girls with you're long flaming hair, pretty gold eyes, and slim body." Ichigo blushed at Fujioka's complement. "And you are really cute when you blush like that." "S-shut up. I'm gonna burn Kohaku's lunch if you keep touching me like that. You know how her temper is." Ichigo said. "Aw, you're no fun." Fujioka replied. "We'll take this to the bed." He whispered seductively and left the kitchen.

"Kohaku, I know you're there." Ichigo said dangerously. "I'm not an idiot, you know. You are much like mother." The door of the massive kitchen opened, revealing a small, white haired, preteen looking girl trying to keep from laughing. When she couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing, falling to the floor, kicking her legs in the air. "Kohaku, I swear if you were eavesdropping, I will kick your ass." Ichigo threatened. "Pfft, as if you could." Kohaku replied, wiping tears from laughter from her eyes. "..." "What?" "...Nothing. Here's your stirfry." Ichigo said as he gave her a bowl of cooked, seasoned veggies with her favorite topping, scallops and a plate of tortilla bread. "Arigatou!" "Hn." Kohaku walked out of the massive kitchen, starting to eat the food. _Now, let's get ready for my idiot, shall we? _Ichigo thought. He cleaned up the spot he was at and walked out the door, smirking.

Fujioka Hokusai decided to go to the room he and his lover after spending much of the afternoon in the library, for whatever reason. He walked through a hallway in the mansion to their bedroom. _Why did they have so many hallways? They're confusing! _Fujioka thought. He saw rose petals littering the floor and a row of candles marking a path to the bed. He followed the small path to the bed, and waiting on it was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Ichigo Kurosaki was in the bed with a thin, white yukata draped on his slim body, falling off his shoulders, and legs showing. Fujioka saw that he had a seductive look in his eyes, fiercely begging him to come closer. And so, he did and kissed his sweetheart's luscious coral pink lips. He wrapped one arm around Ichigo's hips and the other in the redhead's soft, silken hair. Ichigo responded to the kiss and put his hands in Fujioka's soft brown hair. Their kiss wasn't fierce or hungry, it was soft and sweet. As they kissed, the hand Fujioka had around Ichigo's hips trailed over to the red ribbon that tied the white yukata closed. He threw the ribbon on the floor. Ichigo moaned through the kiss as Fujioka pulled the robe off of him. They pulled away, with Ichigo naked underneath Fujioka. They both were panting from the kiss and were feeling hot. "You have too many clothes on, you should take them off." Ichigo said, panting a little and started to unbutton the brunette's shinobi jacket. Fujioka gently pulled Ichigo's away and ripped the jacket off. He then preceeded to pull off his shirt and pants.

When he was done, he kissed Ichigo lightly on his lips, then kissed and sucked on the red head's neck. Ichigo moaned while Fujioka kissed his neck. Then, he gasped as Fujioka bit down as the nape connecting the neck and shoulder, drawing blood. Fujioka apolegetically licked the bite. While he worked on the red head's neck and shoulder, his hands went to the nipples, teasing them. He got a loud moan as a response. Suddenly, Fujioka stopped. He looked down, smirking as he saw his, yes, _his _lycan panting and whimpering. "_Fuji,_" Ichigo panted out, blushing red. Fujioka smiled. "Be patient, Ichi-_chan_." He replied and slid his hand down to the lycan's pulsing cock, and touched it. He, again, smirked at the fact that he could get this yakuza to respond from the lightest of touches. Most of the time, Ichigo would look like a dangerous pretty boy yakuza, daring anyone to push the limit. But now, he looked helpless in bed. And only he, Fujioka Hokusai, could see Ichigo like this, the only one who could touch him in this way. The one time that his little okami was touched by someone else was when Ichigo was kidnapped by that demon, Kerberos, taken to Meridia, and raped horridly, which left Ichigo injured. Fujioka couldn't believe that that demon was so low as to do that. He wanted to kill him, but he gave Ichigo's little sister and her boyfriend, Hikaru, the pleasure of fighting and killing him slowly. Fortunately, that was in the past and his okami is safe and sound with him. He started to pump the okami's cock tortuously slowly. Ichigo moaned so loudly that if this room wasn't soundproof from the outside, everyone in the Greek mansion would hear him. Then, the brunette's mouth enveloped the okami's cock and Ichigo saw stars. At first, he bobbed up and down slowly, swirling his tongue at the head, then he went faster. "Ahhh! Fujioka, I'm coming!" Ichigo cried out Fujioka's name and came into the said male's waiting mouth. The brunette swallowed every drop without spilling any of it. As Ichigo calmed down from his high, Fujioka asked, "Lube?" Ichigo's only response was reaching his hand under the pillow and pulled out an expensive bottle of lube. Fujioka took the bottle from the okami's hand and poured a generous amount in his hand. He threw the bottle on the bed beside him and coated three fingers.

The brunette put one finger in the red head's ass and moved it in and out. Ichigo moaned. Then he put a second finger in and scissored him. Ichigo winced a little. Fujioka noticed this and while he put a third finger in Ichigo whimpered a little. The brunette hushed him with a kiss. While they kissed, Fujioka hit a special spot, sending Ichigo into bliss and moaning. Fujioka pulled his fingers out and smirked. Ichigo whimpered at the loss. "Shhhh. I have something better." Fujioka whispered seductively. He grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and coated his dick with a generous amount. Then, he placed the length to the red head's entrance. Ichigo squirmed a little and Fujioka had to grip the red head's hips tightly, probably leaving bruises later. "Ready, Ichi-chan?" Fujioka asked lovingly. Ichigo just nodded. Then, without further ado, the brunette slammed into the red head. Ichigo arched his back towards the bed beneath him, his head toward the ceiling. It took an extreme amount of control for Fujioka not to pound the cute, tight ass. So, he stopped moving, waiting for Ichigo's signal. After a few moments, the okami wiggled his hips experimentally. Fujioka took it as a sign to continue. He pulled out until only the head was in and then slammed back in. Ichigo moaned very loudly. "Nngh!" he moaned out. The brunette continued to pound into him, gripping the slender boy's hips tightly, and kissing and nipping at his neck. Suddenly, Ichigo was seeing stars and Fujioka knew he hit the spot. "Ah! R-right t-there!" Ichigo demanded. And so, he did. "F-faster! H-harder!" Ichigo screamed out. Fujioka complied and continued to pound into him faster. "Ich-chan, I'm about to come!" Fujioka yelled out. "M-me too!" Ichigo relied, still moaning. Fujioka reached in front of Ichigo and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. The red head's body shook and came. The brunette, feeling the okami's walls tighten around him, came not long after. Ichigo collapsed against the bed, eyes closed and panting. Not wanting to crush the smaller man, Fujioka fell to his side, pulling out of his okami's ass.

As they lay there, Ichigo opened his eyes. "That was amazing, Fuji." He smiled tiredly and said. "Hai, indeed. But you also seduced me to your bed. So, it was better." Fujioka replied. "Lo, and behold, I've brought the Ice Prince down to his knees!" "Shut up. Only you can do that and you know it!" Ichigo said. "Exactly. That's why I can brag about it." "Hn." Ichigo turned his head away. Fujioka smiled at the stubborn okami. "Aishiteru." Ichigo turned back around and laid his head on his lover's chest, and closed his eyes. "Aishiteru." he replied. He drifted off to sleep and, after covering both of them with the blanket, went to sleep soon after.

* * *

**This story is not, in any way, associated with Bleach. The name Ichigo Kurosaki, was just a coincidence. So don't flame me for it! Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
